Raindrops On Roses
by Secret23
Summary: After FBM. Zutara. I am working hard to improve my story. Zuko is a bit OOC, but not too much. I'm working him back on track, though, just less gloomy. He can be happy now! Hmm...I wonder why that is....yeah we all know exactly why! ;p
1. Faces in Water

Okay. This is my first time writing a fan fiction. I've only been doing role plays with my friends. Standard disclaimer applies. Hopefully I don't screw it up! No flames, please!

Katara dried her face and hands in front of the water basin in her room. It was still dark out, so nobody would be awake yet. Since Zuko had shown up she'd been waking up two hours before sunrise. No way could she leave Aang unattended with him here.

She walked out to the kitchen area to make breakfast. It was never much, but it was food. Eggs that Sokka gathered, and meat that Zuko hunted were the meal plan for as far as Katara could see. At least that lout was good for something. She mashed the eggs a bit rougher than before, thinking about Zuko.

He was so rude, and snotty, and inconsiderate, and annoying, and idiotic, and arrogant, and cute, and snotty, and strong, and intelligent, and snotty, and tall, and dark, and snotty, and perfect, and-

"Who's dark and snotty and perfect?" she heard a voice ask behind her. She whipped around, catching sight of the devil himself. Had she said those things out loud? How much had he heard? Did she say his name?

"I thought everybody was still asleep," She diverted. "Well I do rise with the sun and all that, but the smell of food helped. Aang is getting up too." Zuko started toward her and she stiffened, putting her hand closer to her water pouch. He stopped and scoffed. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm just getting some beef jerky." He moved slowly forward, while Katara stayed where she was, glaring at him. He got closer until their chests brushed. Katara glared harder, but neither was backing down.

He took that last step, pushing into her to get to his food. A shadow passed over Zuko's face as he pulled away from Katara. "Get out," she whispered, her voice too unstable to be trusted. He nodded, turning. "Thanks," he said, as he walked out.

"For what, you dark, snotty, perfect boy?"

Katara gave seconds to Sokka, who had slept in 'till noon. Everybody else was out in the temple. Aang and Zuko were fire bending, while Toph and Haru did earth bending. Tao and The Duke were off playing where Toph could keep an eye on them. Or would that be a foot?

"Katara I'm bored," Sokka whined.She smirked. "Why don't you go off and find the fire lord, then? I'm sure he'd be able to entertain you." "Hardy har, har." he smiled sarcastically. "Well then you could do some chores. My back is killing me, and there's a ton of washing to do. Standing over the wash bin and going straight to the next meal is kind of hard. Maybe you could wash?" she suggested. He shrugged. "My weapons don't need sharpening, so sure, why not." He got to his feet, and grabbed the dishes.

"I'm going to practice water bending, then," she called over her shoulder. She came to a spring she'd found. It was her one place she could be alone. Katara took her outer clothes off, leaving on her under-garments. She took a deep breath. Snapping her eyes open, she drew water from the spring, and turned it to ice daggers. She shot at the surrounding trees and rocks, penetrating all. She then converted the daggers into a long sword, slicing branches. Before they could fall, she sliced the rest of them to shreds like leaves. They hushed, floating to the ground.

Putting the water back into the spring, she let herself float in it. Katara sighed, knowing it wouldn't last long. She swam over to a rock, and leaned on it. Waving her hands in the air, she bended a bit of water into a figure. She'd been trying to perfect the skill for days now. The high cheekbones were good, and the nose had much improved. It was only the face, but it was the actual size. She closed her eyes, focusing on this morning's encounter. The hair was messy, touching the middle of his ears. His chin was angular, but not too sharp. She opened her eyes, only to find his nonexistent.

That was the one part she struggled on. His eyes were so expressive, yet hid so much when he willed it. She created the shape, almond, and perfect. Leaving it for another day, she went to the lips. This was the simplest part, which was why she left them last every time. His lips were by no means thin, but nowhere near as thick as his sister's. They did have the same outline, though.

Sighing, she dropped the water-made imagery, and drew up steam around her. Taking off the remainder of her clothes, she decided to soak for a bit. "Katara! Where are you? Aang is done with fire bending," She heard Sokka yelling. "Well forget that then. I'm coming!" she yelled back, getting up. She took the water from her hair, body, and clothes, depositing it back into the spring. Sliding on her under clothes, she started back for camp. There was no use in putting clothes back on if she was going to bend.

That, however, is not what Sokka thought.

"What the heck are you doing?" he yelled, trying to hide her from everybody in the main area. "Sokka, it's just my bending practice clothes. It's always been my practice clothes, and always will be. You've never said anything before. What's the big deal now?" she asked, cocking her brow.

"Before, it was only me, and Aang. Now we have four other guys in our group!" "Hey! Do I not count?" Aang asked, blushing madly. Katara glared at Sokka for a second, and then pushed around him. "Of course you count, Aang. We've just been together so long, Sokka considers you family. So do I. That's how important you are to us." she smiled and hugged him. "Let's try some new exercises. I can't wait for you to master them." She put her arm around his shoulders and walked off, not pausing as she threw her clothes at Sokka's face.

"I think she looks fine in those clothes," The Duke shrugged. "That's because you're prepubescent," Sokka grumbled. "I agree with The Duke," Zuko smirked, walking away.


	2. Maybe Zuko's Crazy

Standard disclaimer applies.Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I appriciate it a lot.

Katara finished the last exercise with Aang, sighing. He was halfway through with the new move. It wasn't essential, but a bit helpful. They'd finish the next day. "Good work Aang. Practice with Toph, and then come back for dinner," she said, drying them both off. 

"Actually Katara, I wanted to talk to you about what Sokka said earlier." He shifted his feet, not looking at her. "What is it Aang?" she faced him giving all her attention to him… when a giant boulder smacked him from underfoot. As he flew to where Toph was standing calmly, Katara said, "We'll just talk later okay?" He gave a thumb up as Toph dragged him off.

Katara shook her head, hoping Aang wasn't hurt. She made her way to the kitchen, The Duke coming up beside her. "Hi, Katara!" he smiled. "Can I help you make dinner?" he grabbed her hand. "Of course. You can help me stir the soup. I'll even let you pick the seasoning." Not that there was much to choose from. 

(Zuko's POV)

Why couldn't Zuko get her off his mind? The avatar had clearly staked his claim in the catacombs at Ba Sing Se. With that one look, everything Katara had told him became invalid. This was the last thing that pushed him over to join Azula. 

He'd always taken an interest toward her. At the Southern Water Tribe he'd seen the most exotic beauty, so he grabbed an old lady that wouldn't distract him as she had. When he'd discovered her necklace on that warden's ship, he'd seen a double opportunity, to see her, and capture the avatar. He'd actually noticed the pattern on it, realizing it was hers. 

When he teamed up with the pirates, he was fortunate enough to run into her alone. Well the soldiers had been there, but they'd taken anything from him lying down. He was actually willing to save her from the pirates, just as he said. As a small fantasy he'd imagined keeping her locked in a chamber next to his. The cover would be avatar information, of course. He'd tried reasoning with her, making her see that it was utter necessity that made him track her and the avatar. He wasn't proud of doing these things, far, far from it. However, Zuko would never want to lose the time he'd spent with her.

In the catacombs, he realized just how much they had in common. Both of them had their mothers taken from them at a young age. Both of them had fathers who had abandoned them for the sake of the war. When Katara had offered to heal his scar, he'd been amazed. The only thing he could think to do was to accept and pray that it would work. It stunned him even now, to think that she could have even considered helping him in such a way. 

But then, Aang gave him the look. Zuko was definitely old enough to know what that look meant. It was certain death for anybody that tried to take Katara away from him. If Zuko couldn't change for Katara, he wouldn't change for anybody else.

Now he was with them. He'd changed for himself. Zuko had found his own destiny, but that didn't mean Katara didn't have a part in it. 

He'd tried to be with Mai. It just wasn't the same as when he was around Katara. Even in enmity, as they fought there was something tangible in the air. It always seemed to be a dance between them. There was never a dull moment. That was for sure. With Mai he could never be sure she was listening, or cared about what he said. He knew that he cared for her, certainly. He just couldn't make himself be _in love_ with her. 

With Katara, there was no uncertainty about whether she was listening. He knew she'd have some opinion on what he said. It was just figuring out the right things to say. One wrong word and she may explode, taking him with her like any bomb. 

Zuko knew that Aang liked Katara, but he had no inclination that she returned his feelings. If she cared for him the way he did, maybe she and the avatar would be together by now. Maybe the war had slowed down any romantic progress. Maybe he should try to flirt with Katara. Maybe he was out of his mind thinking that she'd be okay with it. Maybe he'd just try and see what happened.

What if she flirted back and they got along great? If that happened they might get into a relationship. What if she rejected him? Then she'd know how he felt, and things would be awkward. Maybe she'd avoid him even more and put a strain on even Aang. Maybe she'd tell and Aang wouldn't want Zuko to be his teacher anymore. Maybe they'd kick him out and he'd have no where to go. Maybe Azula would catch him, and send him to prison or kill him. Maybe she'd let their father have the pleasure of killing him. Maybe she'd have Mai do it, just to spite them both. Maybe Mai would enjoy it. 

Maybe he was thinking to hard and needed to eat something.

(Regular POV) 

Katara sighed, setting down the stew pot. The Duke brought out the ladle, setting it on the top bowl. "Could you please call everybody to dinner?" she asked him. "Sure!" he skipped away to find everybody.

The rest of the evening went on as usual, with no bickering. Haru and Toph discussed new bending tactics, while Zuko and Aang talked about fire bending techniques. Tao and The Duke chatted on new hiding places in the temple and where was best to race. Katara was contented to serve soup and keep her thoughts to herself. 

When everybody was done she took their bowls, with the exception of Zuko. Aang took it from him, and gave it to Katara, who smiled sweetly at the avatar. "Bedtime every one," she announced. "Yes, mother," Toph muttered to Sokka. They snickered at each other, while Katara calmly said, "If you two are going to act like children and treat me like a mother, then I see no reason not to take you over my knee." Sokka gasped, his mouth hanging open. Toph scoffed, walking off. "Yeah, yeah. Night, all." She waved, walking off. 

Haru shook his head. "She's kind of out there huh? Well I'm done in too." He got up. Everybody murmured their agreement. Aang hung back, still wanting to talk to Katara. 

"Could I help with the dishes?" Zuko asked behind him. "I'll help. I don't mind," Aang said to him, trying to make him leave. "Both of you go to bed. I'm fine and Aang needs to be well rested in order to learn new skills. Zuko I guess you need rest too if you're teaching those skills." She gathered the dishes, and headed to the kitchen. 

Zuko came in front of her, blocking her way. Aang was beside her. "You teach him new skills too, and you work better at night. I can manage a late-night since I draw strength from the sun." Zuko took the top dishes from her, and deposited them in the sink. 

Katara put the rest of the dishes in there, and turned to put her hands on her hips. "I'm fine with all the work. I insist both of you go to bed this instant. I can whip both of your behinds, even if I can't get you over my knee." She said the last bit looking at Zuko, who had a perverse remark, but held it back, knowing it would only bring trouble.

Aang sighed. "Fine you win. Let's go Zuko. Good night, Katara." he said, grabbing Zuko's arm. "Buenos Noches, Bonita Senorita," Zuko said, bowing slightly. Katara rolled her eyes, and asked "What's that mean?" Zuko laughed. "It means good night, and then some." She waved them off.

Katara finished about two hours after the boys went to bed. The kitchen was sparkling, and so were the dishes. She'd taken the extra time to make sure she was alone. Tonight was a full moon. 


	3. Full Moon Explanation

Disclaimer: If Avatar was mine, I would be drawing up a huge Zutara kiss scene, with them going into a room and locking the door. If Avatar was mine, I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing this. I'd be out spending money.

Okay. Thanks for all the reviews, but I want to request at least five for this chapter. Please! Just a quick "You don't suck so update soon." Also I thank you for the constructive criticism. I will ask my English professor about it in two weeks, but until then I like the way I write. Thanks!

Katara went out to the court yard area. She pulled water out of the air, just like Hama showed her. She spun it into an orb form. Faster and faster it went, until she flung it out at a rock. It split in half.

She sighed, basking in the glow of the moon. It rejuvenated her. Hama had done horrible things, but she was right in taking strength from the full moon. Katara never felt more comfortable, except with her mother.

She walked between two bushes, pulling the water from each. She looked at the two weeds she'd left behind. Turning, she spread the water between her hands like string. The water rose above her hands, forming a broadsword. Katara took a deep breath, and blew on it. The water froze, forming an ice blade.

The clouds above that shrouded the moon disappeared. Katara could sense all the water around her. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. There in the flowers; the trees held water, too. The grass, the bush there, her ice blade, it was all water. It felt so good.

Katara opened her eyes to see a wall of water surrounding her. It had come to her. The bending called it. She grinned and covered herself in it all. It was like having a second skin. It was all her own.

A giggle bubbled up from her throat. She couldn't stop laughing. The power rushed through her veins. She twirled, sweeping the water around her in the air.

Slowing to a stop, Katara felt different liquid. _No, no, no! _It was… _delicious._ Momo sat there staring at her. "Shoo, Momo! Get away!" she flung some water his way. It splashed him and he scurried a bit closer. He made a few clicking noises, and tilted his head.

It was too much. It felt too good. She raised her hands slowly, eyes wide. Momo straitened up suddenly. Katara sighed in delight. Momo made frantic noises. Katara walked him toward herself, wondering. She concentrated on the liquid inside. His blood needed to continue coursing, without her losing control. She then focused on the liquid in his stomach. She raised the liquid in there. Momo rose slowly off the ground. Overjoyed with her new power, she punched the air, releasing her hold on him. He scurried away, chattering loudly.

The water was on the ground around her. She picked it up with bending, and made it dissolve in the air. Katara sighed again, walking to her room. She lay in bed awake. With the moon beckoning so strongly, she wasn't able to get to sleep until sunrise.

"Where's breakfast?" Sokka moaned. Toph said, "Sugar Queen is still asleep. Her breathing is irregular and she's turning over a lot. I don't think she's sleeping very well." Everybody turned to her. "Why shouldn't she be sleeping well?" Tao asked. "Maybe she's tired of cooking and cleaning," Haru suggested. "We've also been training really hard," Aang put in.

"She should be fine. She should actually be teeming with energy for the next couple of days." Zuko said from across the sitting area. "Why do you say that?" The Duke asked. Zuko rolled his eyes and said, "Well it is the full moon."

Silence fell over the camp. Toph sat up slowly. "Oh no," Aang whispered. "How could we have forgotten?" Sokka yelped. "What's wrong?" Haru asked. "Should we be worried about Katara?" Tao questioned. "I'll check on Katara." Toph said, getting up and running toward the other girl's room.

"Don't be worried for her," Sokka told The Duke. He sighed and looked at Aang, then the ground. "Katara learned some new bending skills over the last couple months. There was an amazing power that gave her lots of control. Katara wasn't sure that she wanted to have that kind of power.

"The bender, Hama, didn't give her a choice. Hama used the bending to make me and Aang attack each other. Katara had to use that powerful bending to stop us from hurting each other. That specific power can only be used on the full moon. Katara may feel guilty that she can use it, even if she shouldn't."

Everything was silent for a moment, then, "That's the least stupid thing I've heard you say in a long time, Sokka." Everybody turned to see Toph and Katara standing together. "Are you all right?" Zuko asked. Katara scoffed. "I'm fine, not that _you_ really care. Who wants breakfast?"

"I do, I do!" Sokka jumped up and raised his hand. Toph smirked and crossed her arms, saying, "There goes what little depth you had."

Katara walked away to the kitchen. Zuko scowled. "What's wrong?" The Duke asked, tugging on Zuko's sleeve. He sighed. "I'm tired of her not trusting me. She also tries to find ways to belittle me and she never takes anything I say seriously. I've tried to be generous, tolerant, and understanding. I have offered to help out, I'm teaching the avatar how to fire bend, and I stay pretty clear of her." Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Well maybe you should talk to her. Jet always said that if you have a problem, then just come out and say it." The Duke smiled at Zuko and ran off with Tao.

Aang came over to Zuko. "I could talk to her for you," he volunteered. "No, I think she needs to hear it from me. She should see my point of view. Thanks anyways." They shared a smile, and Zuko walked away.

Katara sighed. The damn fire wouldn't start. Of course, he had to walk in. "Need some assistance?" Zuko asked, quietly. _Oh, no. I'll just create fire out of thin air._ "It would be helpful," she gritted out. "I'm glad I can be of some use. Other than being the only hope the avatar has of learning fir bending."

Katara whipped her head toward him. "Don't think that just because Aang is so grateful that means you can do whatever you like. If you take advantage of us in any way I'll-"

"End my destiny, I think I get it."

"Do you?"

"You've made it pretty clear that I'm not trusted."

"Oh, so it can learn!"

"You damn well know I'm not stupid!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"Like you're so wonderful!"

"Maybe I am! I happen to be the avatar's first teacher, you know."

"Wrong! His first teachers were the air nomads. Also, I'm his only hope to finish his training and end this war."

"You aren't the only one helping him!"

"Neither are you!"

"You're running out of things to say!"

"Oh, no. I've just gotten started. You have undermined everything I say to Aang when you're with him at the same time as me. My welcome from you was a threat, even though I showed you that I wanted to help. In case you forgot, I helped stop combustion man. I have never once lied to you, even when we were on different sides. Even when we were, I tried on several occasions to reason with you. I have no idea why, though, since you're too hard-headed to believe in my sincerity. What do I have to do for you to know that I'm being honest?"

Zuko was dry mouthed now, but he had certainly gotten some things off of his chest. In a slightly quieter voice, he said, "We are on the same team now. What I think does matter. It may not always be right or good, but my opinion has a right to be voiced. We can't always be fighting. It's not good for the group. It puts stress on both of us, and double on Aang. I know The Duke can see it, even if he doesn't understand it."

Katara was slightly bewildered. She wasn't expecting such a confrontation. "In the catacombs of Ba Seng Se you said all those things about how you were seeing things differently and how you had changed. I believed you. You told me that you lost your mother, just like me. I felt like I could relate to you. Then you went with Azula as if we never had that conversation. You're saying the same things now, and I've heard the story of the boy who cried Platypus-Bear."

A corner of Zuko's lip turned up. "I've heard that story, too. This is the time where there really is a Platypus-Bear about to eat me. You are the person who doesn't believe, and if you don't listen to what I say, I'll be eaten."

Katara smirked. "I'm not the non-believer; I'm the Platypus-Bear. If you aren't careful I can eat you."

Zuko laughed, full throated, from the pit of his stomach, it bubbled out of his mouth. _You have no idea how much I'd love that, Katara._ "I know you can't trust me immediately. I do understand that. Please just take what I've said into consideration. I'm not all bad. Ask Aang."

Before he left, he lit the fire. Katara sighed. She seemed to be doing it a lot lately. "Aang would find something good to say about fighting Ozai and Azula together."

By dinner that night Zuko and Katara had only seen each other once again. It was during dinner. Katara would usually give Aang Zuko's bowl. Tonight she gave the bowl directly to Zuko. Aang gave him a quick smile.

"So tonight is another full moon. Do you want me to stay with you?" Toph asked Katara. "I think I can manage. If you could get Sokka and Zuko to get breakfast ready though? I'm pretty sure I'll be up late again." "No problem Sugar Queen," Toph said, proceeding to slurp up her soup.

Katara went over to give Appa an apple, and Momo some jerky. Momo made the same clicking noises from when he'd run away the previous night. He went to sit on Appa's head.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked from the dinner place. He got up and came over. "Momo doesn't seem to want dinner," Katara said. Aang took the jerky from Katara and used the air bending to get him on Appa's head next to Momo.

"Here, buddy. Dinner." Momo took the dried meat without complaint. When Katara reached up to pet him, however, he put the jerky in his mouth and flew off.

"What's wrong with Momo?" Sokka asked when they came back to the dinner area. Aang said, "I can't figure it out. Katara?" She just shrugged, and wouldn't meet anybody's eye.

Nobody said much else that night at dinner. Every one seemed to be eager to get to bed. After farewells were exchanged for the night, Katara cleared up quickly. She was ready for that glorious power.

She went out to the fountain.

Five hours later she went to bed, still charged. Tonight she'd used a squirrel, along with two rats. Once again, she could only find rest when dawn came.


	4. Let Go?

Disclaimer: Don't own avatar, wish I did, don't sue.

Thank you, all who reviewed! I believe my reviewers are the most funny, kind, and beautiful people in the fan-fiction world.

And if that doesn't get a review, nothing will. ;p

Zuko sat on his bed, looking out the window. It was the morning after the last day of the full moon. Zuko was dying to know what it was that Katara did those nights that made her so tired.

He had tried to worry only about himself, but it was now impossible. The entire group was so extroverted, it was crazy. Nobody could just be doing something alone, without the group having at least some idea of what went on. Especially when Toph was around.

Just the day before she had been looking for Aang, and said, "Oh, he's eating his own boogers. I wonder…" Zuko had gotten out of there, quickly.

He shook his head, and got up. It was his turn to cook. He headed to the kitchen, and realized he was the only one up. It was only dawn.

Two hours later, Zuko was serving food to the group, excepting Katara. He drank some Pomegranate juice, having eaten earlier.

"So the spoiled prince can actually cook," Haru said in face of the silence.

"Yes."

"It isn't poisoned, is it?" Sokka asked, staring at his meal, accusingly. Zuko sighed.

"Yes. I poisoned all the food, set your belongings on fire, killed Katara, and plan on pushing Aang off the temple edge today during our lessons." Zuko said, sarcastically.

"I knew it!" Sokka said, jumping up. He didn't bother with what he thought was poisoned food. Toph shook her head and yanked him back down to his seat.

"Even I gave you more credit. I thought you used sarcasm enough to know when somebody else uses it."

"Pass your plate if you want new food." Zuko reached for Sokka's plate, getting it from Toph who was closer. Zuko wordlessly scooped food onto the plate and passed it back.

"You aren't going to get angry?"

"At what?" Zuko asked, keeping his eyes on the food.

"Sokka did just suggest you're not above trying to poison us."

Zuko looked back up. "Sokka is not a genius. If he had paid any attention, he would've noticed that Toph has already finished her first helping, while he was on his third. Most poisons would kill you before you finish with the first serving. Secondly, none of your things are on fire. Toph would know, and the rest of you may smell the smoke. Toph would also be able to tell whether Katara was dead. Lastly, I wouldn't need to push Aang off the edge of the temple, if he had already died of poison." Zuko stood and turned. "I'll be on the training grounds."

They listened to his footsteps fade. "Well he just told you," Toph snickered, pointing a finger in Sokka's face. He snorted.

Katara threw her hand over her eyes. Groaning, she sat up with her hands in her head. Pulling back the dark curtain she'd put up the night before, she decided it was too early to get up. Falling back on the bed, she went to sleep.

"Katara! Get up!" Katara jolted awake, taken rudely from a very comfy sleep. "Come on! We're half an hour late for Water bending lessons." Katara finally registered it was Aang, pounding on the door.

"Just go practice with Toph. I'm too tired."

"Too tired for water bending?" Aang's voice reached an octave higher, and he came bursting in. Thank goodness Katara was covered properly. It had been so hot that night; she'd had to take off her clothes.

Aang felt her forehead and cheeks. "You don't feel feverish," he said with concern still in his voice.

"That's because I'm not. I stayed up too late. I'm not in a good set of mind to teach you right now." Aang stared at her for a moment, hoping she would jump out of bed to say she was just kidding. After several seconds, she exclaimed, "What?"

"It's just that you normally love to water bend. It makes you feel better. Maybe if you aren't up to teaching me, you should take a bath. Play around with the water. Make shapes." Katara blushed, thinking of one shape in particular.

"Thanks, Aang. I think I'll take your advice. For now just go to your lessons with Toph." Giving him a reassuring smile, she sent him out of the room.

She put her practice clothes on. Katara crept out of her door, not wanting anybody else to know she was up. Sneaking the entire way to the pond would be worth it, if it was guaranteed that she wouldn't be interrupted.

Finally, she got there without anybody seeing her. She sighed and peeled her clothes back off. Dumping them on the water's edge, she dived in, knowing it would wake her. The shock of a different temperature wasn't displeasing. Coming up for air, Katara settled herself on the slope of the spring.

She decided she would take the other bit of Aang's advice. Lifting her hands, she created another head. It was the same one she'd been working on, the last time she was in the spring. The previous night she'd been able to make a perfect face, including the eyes. With all the power of a full moon, she'd also added a sculpted body up to the waist. The abs and hands were the hardest.

Deciding to try her luck again, Katara stood in the water. Maintaining the face and adding new body parts had been entirely too easy the last night. Just as the came to the chest, the eyes wavered. They may as well have been closed.

Suddenly, she heard leaves moving and twigs snapping behind her. Just as she turned, Zuko came out of the bushes. He caught sight of her at once, and they both stopped dead. After several heart-pounding seconds of silent staring, Zuko decided to speak.

"Nice sculpture,"

Katara snapped out of her trance, and dove under the water to get her bearings. He had seen the work she'd done! She chastised herself for not covering herself as soon as she heard noise. Had he seen any thing? She'd die if he had. She thought back, realizing the water only covered right below her belly button. As a blush rose to her cheeks, she realized she couldn't breath.

Coming up for air, she was careful to only show her head. Zuko had turned his back to the pond, but hadn't otherwise moved.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea you were here. I saw this place when I was training Aang the other day. I hadn't thought you'd be here. If I'd known, I…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

Katara was silent for a few moments. "Did you see anything?" she finally questioned.

"Not any more than you show in your practice clothes. Just some more of your stomach and ribs." _She's smaller than Azula!_ He thought. She always wore expensive, skin tight clothing.

"This is my spring. I found it, I was here first. I come here all the time. Don't come back unless one of the others sends you to find me. Even then, don't come through the bushes. Just shout for me and I'll shout back."

"That's one thing you're good at," Zuko said, under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "Turn around so I can see you. I'm covered." Zuko turned, seeing how angry she was. "Now what did you just say?" Zuko sighed, not having any idea how to back-pedal.

"It's just that you kind of yell a lot. Giving everybody orders, scolding our messiness, and you still shout at me often."

"Well did you think that just because we know the same story we would instantly become best friends?"

"No, I imagined you being a little more polite to me."

"I hand you your own plates,"

"Oh, you deserve a huge statue in your honor. I'll just make one when I become fire lord," Zuko remarked, sarcastically.

Katara snorted. "Whatever." They glared at each other for a few more moments.

"Why did you have a water figure that looked like me?" Zuko asked, the anger draining from his face.

"I was bored, and had already done the others," she replied, as if it were obvious. Zuko decided not to call her bluff.

"It was good, but inaccurate. You did it with no scar."

They stared at each other again, another silence spreading.

"I didn't realize…I was bored," she offered. Zuko sighed. He glanced down, not knowing what to do. Katara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Zuko sat down next to the water's edge. "I understand why you don't trust me. I really do. I just wish there were some way to show you how sincere I am. I've been wracking my brains to keep up with your group. You are mother to everybody, except me. I know that could never be our relationship, but I'd like to try to be your friend."

"So, you have a mommy complex," Katara said, smirking. Zuko looked at her and breathed out what could be a laugh. "I just can't seem to wrap my head around you being on my side. I opened up to you once, and that ended disastrously."

"That also annoys me to no end." Zuko said, leaning back on his elbows. "You keep going back to that, but I didn't want to go with Azula. I just wanted so much for my father to be proud of me. I guess it was my last shred of hope for him. I had to act on it. If I could go back, that would be the one thing I'd change. I would go with you against Azula. I'm so mad at myself for that. We could've taken her together, I know it." Zuko shook his head.

"I had no idea you were this upset about that day."

"It's not like we can change what happened, no matter how much we want to."

"I would know. I guess I can be civil at least. Now that we know you have a daddy complex as well," she grinned. Zuko laughed, and flicked some water at her. "Oh, so you want to go there, do you?"

Katara took a water whip and flicked it toward Zuko, who dodged it narrowly. He used his entire arm to get Katara's face wet. She only used it as more ammo. Katara flung the water right back at Zuko's body. He used his fire bending to turn it into steam. The fight was on.

Katara froze water over her body, to make sure she was covered. Zuko smirked, and threw a blast of fire at her, which she turned into steam with her own water. "You know," he said, "We'll be at this all day if it continues this way."

"Agreed,"

Katara flung a stream of water at Zuko while turning to gather more water as he got rid of her last attack. The steam cleared just in time for him to see the water that hit his body a second later. Katara supported his body on the water, spinning him three times, before throwing him into the pond across her.

Zuko came up, gasping. He threw his shirt off, which caused Katara to hesitate. Zuko took advantage of that, by punching fire in her direction. She blocked it with and ice shield, which she turned into small blades. She directed them for Zuko's stomach, but he used his own duel fire swords to counter them.

Katara produced her own ice sword, which was followed by a constant stream of water so it wouldn't melt when it contacted the fire blades.

"Do you know how to use that?" the young fire bender asked.

"Sokka taught me some things. I'll manage," she replied with a curt smile.

Zuko shook his head, but took a swipe at the water bender before him. She sidestepped it, being able to move faster in the water, than he. Katara lunged for him, which was easily parried. They went back and forth, each trying to stab the other.

Katara suddenly turned her sword back into water. Thrusting it toward Zuko, she froze him to a portion of the stream's bank. "So you have learned some new tricks," Zuko said, as Katara walked over, triumphantly.

She nodded, apparently pleased with herself. "I won." Zuko smirked. In the blink of an eye, he melted the ice and grabbed Katara's wrists. He turned her around, so that their previous positions were switched. She gasped as he pushed her to the bank.

"Not quite. I think I've won this time around," he said. They were both still breathing heavily from the fight and Zuko's temperature was very high. Steam began to rise between them.

"Get off! I need my clothes!" Katara yelped. Zuko immediately let her go and got out of the water.

"Sorry! I forgot when we were fighting. I'll just…go now," he said, grabbing his shirt and departing.

Katara stood frozen in her spot. What in the world had just happened?

Katara snuck back into her room about an hour later. It was hard, but she'd managed not to get caught. Putting on her clothes, she thought back on what had happened.

It was odd, how they seemed to just come together. Even when they fought, it was like art in motion. She could feel it between them, and in her own body. She was pulled into a fight with him.

However…

There was something more. Something she couldn't explain. It was so confusing. Katara knew to be careful around him. He was unpredictable and could snap at any one of the crew.

He had seemed so sincere and honest when they talked. She wanted to believe him so badly. She knew he hadn't lied when he said those things to her, because it was the same exact tone he'd used when he'd asked to join the group. Katara was so confused.

After washing her face, she wandered out of her room. She went out to the main area, where her bother and Aang were seated. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

Aang answered, "Toph and Haru are cooking, Tao and the Duke should be racing somewhere, and Zuko is coming up behind you."

Katara spun around instantly, to see the exiled prince walking toward them. He gave her a nod as he sat next to Aang. A blush spread over her cheeks as she bobbed her head. "I'll just go help Toph and Haru. La knows they'll have burned the food again."

When his sister was out of sight, Sokka asked Zuko, "Why are you blushing? Is it because of my sister? If you lay one hand on her, I 'll-"

"No it wasn't because of your sister," he hastily lied. "I just hope it isn't burned, since I helped a little. That's all," he avoided Sokka's eyes.

The water tribe warrior hmphed. Aang stared out at the skies. Maybe the guru had been right. If Zuko liked Katara, and she had blushed for him, then they should be together. Maybe he just had to let Katara go.

A.N. So sorry, for the long wait. I tried to make it longer to make up for it. So there! Also, I don't have any fresh eyes any more. My brother is swamped with school (as am I), and my dad is never with me. He takes to long to get around to reading it anyways. So! I know it's kind of sucking, but I can change the content if you tell me the exact grammatical error.

Thanks sooooooo much, for all the reviews! I now request 7 reviews!! It only takes like two seconds, Seriously, I'd be happy if you typed one letter, and got off or moved on. Please!


	5. Explanations

No need to sue, I claim no part in creating Avatar

No need to sue, I claim no part in creating Avatar. Just what happens on this fan-fiction. So, so sorry for the long wait. I ask now, for eight reviews. Please! It's not hard, just a quick "Continue," and you can move on with your life. Tell your friends or something. Neighbors? I just need eight!

It had been a month that the group was in the temple. A really neat month, but it was the longest they'd stayed in one place. Everybody was getting bored. Toph and Katara got snappy with each other, while Zuko singed Aang's clothes almost every practice. In retaliation, Aang tripped Zuko often. Sokka and Tao had a falling out over which method to use for a new invention. Haru was constantly yelled at by Toph, as was Sokka. The Duke had only Tao to talk with if he didn't want to get dismissed within five minutes. All were irritable with boredom, and no news. They knew if they had a chance at winning the war, then information was needed.

However, the temple was a safe place. It was the one place they hadn't been forced out from. They had a stable place to be, but that didn't feel right to any of them. Nobody was home. They had all left home to contribute to the war. They talked about it that night at dinner.

"So we need a way to fill up our days. Any suggestions?" Sokka glanced at every face.

Toph smirked and leaned back. "We could have a fighting ring. Perfectly fine battle yards are being put to no use. Aang and I have to go away from the temple to practice thoroughly, but we could both use a challenge. I also like the idea of getting back at Zuko."

"We also need more supplies. There is no way we can survive for much longer on only spices and little else." Katara shifted as she spoke. "I'd also like to go into town to get more cloth. Sokka keeps tearing his things," she ignored his protests, "and Toph and I need new clothing material."

"I don't want to be a bother, but I haven't been able to tinker away at anything lately. I'd love some little chisels and gears for some inventions. They've been collecting dust in my head." Tao smiled.

"The only thing is who to send into town," Haru looked around the camp fire as he spoke. "I don't know how you all feel, but I think only the master benders should go into tow. Except that Zuko has a huge scar covering the left side of his face."

Sokka took attention now. "Not to mention that Aang has tattoos all over his body, marking him as the avatar. I will spend money poorly and take forever to get done shopping."

Katara leaned over and whispered to Aang, "Wow he can admit it. I guess he really is growing." Aang hid a smile behind his hand.

"Good to know you can say that, but we still have people to take off the list." Zuko reasoned. "The Duke is too small to go into town, and Tao can't walk around a village of the fire nation, because an engineer who works for the royal family may recognize him as his father's son. This would be bad all around. That leaves Haru, Toph, and Katara."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on. I know Katara is a master water bender, but Haru and I are in completely different leagues. He is a little peon, compared to my mastery of earth bending."

"What are you saying?" Haru asked, his voice rising a bit. "I am just as equal as you are in bending. We have the same skill, if I don't have more."

Toph laughed, saying, "Keep telling yourself that, Stache. I am the Blind Bandit, champion of all who oppose me. I can bend metal, and space rock. Wa. Cha." She got up, doing a little jig. As she stopped, a throne of rock came up from the ground. She took the bracelet from her wrist, and bent it into a little tiara. "I was never one much for elegance, but I dare say this crown becomes me."

Everybody stared at her as if she'd grown three heads. Laughter filled the room, and everyone turned to see Aang rocking on the spot. "Oh come on guys," he said, wiping a tear away, "It's pretty funny the way she just told him off."

"I have to agree with Aang, it is pretty funny." Sokka put his fist to his chin, as if thinking it over. "We do still have to get supplies, though."

"Toph and I should just go together. Two benders of different elements will be there, and we're both girls. That makes us look less threatening," Katara put her hand up before Toph could retaliate, "However far it is from the truth."

"This would be very far." Toph crossed her arms. With a fluid movement, she let the throne go back into the earth as if it were melting. Moving her hands on the ground, she moved the earth around her to situate herself closer to the group.

"You're going into town. You don't have to show off to make me mad." Haru crossed his arms, looking at the ground.

"Oh, I know. I'm just doing it because I have enough skill, unlike some people."

"You know what?"

"No, I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

"Enough!" The two looked over at Zuko. He had stood up, his fingers massaging his temples. "You two need to quit squabbling like geese." They both looked down, embarrassed. "Katara and Toph should go to town tomorrow. It's already dark, and we need to get some sleep." Everybody agreed. Katara began to clean up, along with The Duke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, Toph woke Katara. Katara made a small breakfast, leaving instructions on the kitchen counter for the boys. The girls were in their fire nation outfits. There was no way two girls from the earth kingdom and the water tribes would be able to walk into a town run by the fire nation without getting imprisoned or hanged. The latter would be better. If they were imprisoned, Azula may come questioning, and torturing, and butchering. Fire nation garb was a must.

The town itself was far enough that they stopped once for a snack. By then, it was a little before noon. "So I have a question for you, Sugar Queen. Why is it that every time you and Zuko are in the same room, you can't stay in one spot? Always moving, shifting. When you guys talk, his heart goes a mile a minute, kind of how yours is right now. Whoa, don't have a heart attack there."

Katara panicked, but tried not to sound like it. She scoffed, saying, "I have no idea what you mean. I've been nicer to Zuko, he's been okay, and now you want to know what's up. Nothing is going on."

"Oh sure it isn't. I've just been feeling some odd vibrations from you two when you're in the same room. Yeah, right. I may be blind, Katara, but I'm definitely not stupid."

They were silent for a bit, gathering the food. "I've just been thinking lately, that maybe it isn't so horrid that Zuko has to be Aang's teacher. He has fair reasoning, as much as I hate to admit it. He is kind of smart."

"Okay, I'll take that. I just want to know why you act the way my maid and her boyfriend did. Not all lovey-dovey, just how it was before they got together." Katara huffed, moving a loose strand of hair out of her face. "It's also kind of how you acted towards that Jet guy."

Katara turned to Toph. "I don't want to talk about this right now, okay? I just want to get those damn supplies, and get back so I can take a nice bath, and a long nap." They walked toward the town, just on the outskirts.

Once in the market area, the girls had to stay close together. People bustled all around, shouting and running, trying to get where they needed to be. The girls stopped at the meat place, buying lots of fish and cattle meat, and one live chicken. They bought new dairy products, using the cooling pouch to keep them cold.

Once they were done getting food, they went over to the cloth shop. Almost everything inside was red. Different shades maybe, but the only other colors were brown, gold, and black. The girls talked softly in the shop. There were only three other people inside, all walking idly. If they talked too loud, they might be caught. Katara shook her head, leaning close to Toph to whisper. "I don't know if we should just get more clothing to blend into the fire nation, or just to mend our things."

"I'm tired of wearing the same old clothes every other day. I need some variation, even if I'm not completely girly." Toph blushed a little, leaning forward so Katara couldn't see.

"New fire nation clothes it is, then." Half of the store was material, while the other half was actual clothing. Katara was thankful for this, since she didn't have all the proper tools to make clothing. The only thing was what to get for the guys.

Toph and Katara deliberated and debated, all in hushed voices. Finally, they had choices made for the boys. For Haru, it was two pairs of brown pants, one gold tunic, and one black tunic. For The Duke, two pairs of black pants, and two brown shirts. For Sokka, a pair of rust colored pants, lots of black material, two gold tunics, and another pair of brown pants. For Tao, two pairs of gold pants, and two brown tunics. For Aang, two gold tunics, and two pairs of dark brown pants. For Zuko, two pairs of black pants, and two tunics. One was black, the other red.

The girls had a bit more variety. They got three new outfits, instead of just two. Toph got black, gold, and brown pants. She also decided on one long gold tunic, a black tube top, and a red long-sleeved backless tunic. "Daring," Katara had said when Toph made the last selection.

"Well what are you going to get? Nothing frilly, I hope." Katara rolled her eyes, and scanned the racks. First se picked up a black skirt that only came to her mid-thigh, and had slits on the sides, with shorts underneath. Next was a pair of loose gold pants, and a pair of tight black ones. Next was a rusty half-shirt with straps that hung off the shoulders. A long, red, short-sleeved tunic was picked. The last thing was a black corset with tiny straps that were loose, so they slid off the shoulders a bit. It laced in the back, clasping in the front. "Sokka will have a cow when he sees you in any of this stuff."

Katara giggled, replying, "That's the idea. It's also to give the boys a bit of a reason not to be total slobs." Everything paid for, the girls set out for the journey back to the temple. With their load twice as heavy, they were glad they'd stopped to eat.

Just outside the town, Toph started walking faster. "Don't look around or anything, but I think someone's following us." Katara went stiff, speeding up herself.

"Can you tell who it is?" Toph shook her head. After a few moments, Katara said, "Should we stop to fight them?"

Toph nodded. "Let's get out of the sight of town, and then we can take this sucker down, and dump him somewhere." Katara shook her head but agreed. She hardly thought it would be prudent to just dump somebody out in the open, where somebody was bound to find them. Then what? The town's people may get suspicious, or perhaps curious about who had done something like that.

After getting on the outskirts of town, Toph and Katara quickly deposited their bags on the ground. They turned to find…..nobody. There was no one behind them, as if it had been their imagination. Until a figure came from behind them. Toph moved just in time to avoid three quick jabs from a girl clad in pink.

Katara backed away quickly, bending water from the air. Ty Lee hadn't expected it, and she hesitated for half a second. It was all Toph needed. The younger girl knocked a small boulder into her senior's stomach. Katara froze the water like Hama had shown her, and threw the ice daggers at Ty Lee, pinning her to a nearby tree. Toph did a few jabs of her own, thus putting Ty lee out for a few hours. "Where did you learn that?" Katara asked.

"I saw her do it, and wanted to figure out how. Aang has been a faithfully bruised test subject." She grinned at Katara, who frowned.

"If Ty Lee is here, that means Azula can't be far behind. Let's double our pace. We need to get to the temple without being followed." The girls high-tailed it back, keeping a watchful eye and foot out for any disturbances.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the temple, the guys were all doing some "Male Bonding". A burping contest was in process. Toph put it to an end with the largest belch of all, setting the bags on the floor. Katara shook her head. "We have some news. Ty Lee followed us and tried to take us down."

The guys were serious at this, and started asking questions.

"Did she hurt you guys?"

"What did she want?"

"Was Mai or Azula with her?"

"How did you get away?"

"Do you know if she can track us back to here?"

Katara sat down, shaking her head. "We aren't hurt, and I have no idea if she'll be able to track us here. She was alone, but if she saw us then Azula can't be far behind. We left her unconscious."

"You left her there? Shouldn't you have taken her prisoner?" Haru asked.

"We didn't think about taking hostages. We just needed to get out of there." Toph sat beside Katara. She sifted through the bag, getting out two meat pasties. Handing one to Katara, the girls chewed their snack in silence.

"We should keep an eye out for anybody coming our way. I think ten miles is pretty good. Every day at noon and three hours before dawn, somebody can fly Appa to check." Zuko situated himself near Toph, but not closer than a foot.

Tao nodded. "In the other temple we had sentries to watch for fire nation warriors. It's how my father could get away with giving the soldiers only blueprints, or really lousy inventions. Anything he could scrape by on, and we'd hide everything else."

Aang piped up. "Appa needs to use some of his energy and not be a lazy bum. It sounds like you'll be getting some exercise, buddy!" Aang threw his arms around the great beast's snout.

Appa raised Aang and spun his head in a circle. Katara turned from watching the boy shouting. "What does everybody want for dinner? I need to get started so we can eat by sunset." Sokka immediately went for the bag of meat, earning a swift kick in the rear, courtesy of Toph. Haru said he'd take whatever Sokka wanted. Tao, The Duke, and Aang wanted potato salad. Zuko actually spoke up, saying he'd like some spice added to his food.

"Are you saying I can't use spices properly?" Katara snapped her head to look at Zuko.

"No, I'm saying your food isn't always as spicy as I'd like." Everybody went quiet.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not worthy of cooking for a prince." Tao took The Duke out of the room.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just like spicy food!"

"Then maybe you should go back to the fire nation!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"You're being…" Katara trailed off, red in the face. "You are more than capable of adding spices to your own food. Didn't anybody ever teach you it's rude to tell a woman how to cook? Oh, wait. I guess they didn't, since you're a prince. You can just tell people they're worth nothing, and get away with it."

"All I said was that I like spicy food. That's it! We were getting along fine, and then you do this."

"What exactly have I done?"

"You blew up over nothing."

There was silence between the two. Confusion was written all over Zuko's face, while Katara's sported a glare. Haru left a bit after Tao, and Sokka had taken the food to the kitchen. Katara's face softened. "I'm sorry I over-reacted. I'm just really irritable right now. I'll be in the kitchen." She walked off, Toph catching up.

"I have some herbs you could take for your womanly mood swings." This earned her a frown, and a light punch. The girls were in giggles by the time they reached the kitchen.

Sokka frowned. "It's you time of the month isn't it?" He came out of the kitchen with a boxed ear, a sore nose, and a bleeding toe. Aang met him in the common area.

"What happened?" he asked, alarmed.

"My sister happened."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Zuko sat on the ledge of his window. He was so frustrated, he'd fallen sleep. It was a little past sunset now. Just before he'd fallen asleep, he was angry with Katara. She had gone into a rage over spices. Spices! They had been talking with no insults or back-handed compliments. They hadn't fought in at least two weeks. It just didn't make sense how she could throw all that work to the side, and yell at him like that. She didn't even have a good argument.

Even as he thought these things, he couldn't bring himself to be upset about it. She just looked so…intriguing when she got angry. She leaned forward so that her hair situated itself around her shoulders, just so. Her eyes became dark with anger, almost grey. Her cheeks grew red as she yelled. It was most becoming on her dark skin.

But why was he thinking these things? He should be outraged, but try as he might, all Zuko could be, was smitten. Just then, the object of his affection came through his door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. Zuko nodded, sitting on the foot of his bed. "I'm sorry I started an argument over spices. Over the way you like your food. You can't help what you like, and I did ask what everybody wanted for dinner. I guess you've been my scapegoat for so long now. It's hard to switch from running from you, to being your friend. I am trying though." Katara looked up as she said the last bit.

Zuko gestured for Katara to sit at the head of his bed. She did. "I appreciate you trying. I also get why you took out your stress on me. I know you have a lot that you didn't say to me for Aang's sake. I know that you must have some pent up anger towards me, and it's fully justified. For almost two years I chased you around, making it hard for you to live normally. I was part of the fire nation in the worst way. I hunted down the avatar with no care for whom or what I hurt. I wanted to be home at all costs. I didn't think anything through, so my uncle cleaned up most of my messes. I hurt a lot of people, which I still feel horrible about.

"What I hate the most is that I hurt my uncle. The entire time he was a good person, but went along with me. He is the only person besides my mother who cared about me at all. He taught me, advised me, and protected me. When the defining moment came I let him down. I let down the man who was a better parent than my biological father. He took care of the unwanted wretch I had become. I let him down by helping Azula. Not an hour before had he helped me escape her. I betrayed him.

"And he still helped me." Zuko looked up at Katara, unshed tears in his eyes. Looking back down, he spoke again. "When I was reinstated as prince of the fire nation, he was put in prison. He was treated like an animal. I went to him once, but it turned out badly. I asked for help and when he wouldn't speak to me, I blew up. I said horrible things to him. He sent me a letter. It was to find out about how my great-grandfather died. I looked up Sozin's death, but I only found diary entries about how he was avatar Roku's best friend. He betrayed Roku to begin the war. He saw it as a way of sharing the fire nation's greatness with the rest of the world. When I went to uncle, because I knew it was him who sent the note, I got real information. Uncle told me that I was actually related to Roku on my mother's side. He was my great-grandfather. Uncle gave me the royal hairpiece that all fire nation princes are supposed to wear. Sozin gave it to Roku, where it got lost, or hidden. Either way, my uncle had it, and gave it to me.

"I miss my uncle. I miss him a lot." When he looked up, Katara had tears in her eyes, also. "I didn't say all those things to make you feel sorry for me. I was just telling you the truth."

"Thank you, Zuko. I really appreciate you being so honest and open with me. I know how you feel to miss somebody like that. My father has been gone for a long time to fight. He and all the capable men and older boys left the village a while ago. Sokka is the only boy in our village that was past a year old when dad left. He was ten. He wanted to go so bad; he put the warrior's gear on and everything. Sokka tried to get on the boat with dad, but dad knew it wasn't safe. Of course it wasn't. Sokka was left with the responsibility of taking care of me. It's a big responsibility to be given charge over another person. When that role is given, you see to it that your charge is fully taken care of. That's our tribal tradition.

"We miss dad so much, and mom too. Didn't you say your mom is…gone? How did that happen, if you don't mind saying?"

Zuko crossed his legs on the bed, and turned his body to face Katara more fully. "When I was a baby, my grandfather, Azulon, ordered my father to kill me. I'm still not sure why. My mother found out that he was going to go through with it. She told my father that she would do something so that I would be kept alive. Nobody has ever told me what that thing was, but it was bad enough to get her exiled. She knew the consequences of her actions, and took that risk to keep me alive. She came to me in the middle of the night to say goodbye. I was half-asleep. She didn't wake me fully, maybe because she didn't have enough time. Maybe it was because she didn't want me to try to stop her. She left. The next morning, Azulon was pronounced dead, and my father took the throne of the fire lord. What about your mom?"

"I'm sorry. She died in a fire nation raid. I was lucky enough to hear her screams." There were tears running unchecked down her face, now. "I didn't see it. I still think of her as the most beautiful woman in the world. I know she was burned to death, though. My dad took care of her remains. I never saw my mother after she put me in the hidden drawers under her bed. She told me to be strong, and always stand up for what is right. Those were her last words to me. That and, 'I love you.'"

The silent tears ran tracks down her face. Zuko didn't have time to think about what his body was doing, until his fingers had already wiped away the tears on Katara's face. They both froze. Zuko was stopped, leaning forward, not knowing how to take his hands off of her cheeks. Katara noticed how close their faces were. She leaned forward just a fraction. The spell was broken. Zuko was standing next to the window, apologizing. "I'm sorry I don't know why I did that."

Katara was near the door, not leaving, just there. "It's okay. We were both sharing very emotional information. It's natural that we would want to comfort each other."

Zuko nodded quickly. "Does this mean we're friends?"

Katara went into a fit of giggles. Zuko smiled, seeing how the laughter lit up her face. "Yes," she replied. "This makes us close friends."

"Good, because as a close friend, I say lead me to the food!" Katara walked over, and smacked him on the shoulder. They left for food, smiling like little children.


	6. Different Feelings

This was the fastest chapter for the reviews to all be there

This was the fastest chapter for the reviews to all be there. I am so happy to have all that support. However, some of you just read through. I know how tedious it seems to leave a review. I never used to leave any, and now I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. I now try to leave reviews for whatever I read. I now request ten reviews. Please?**_ I will not update until I get ten. __This is a very serious threat._** Really, it gives me such a boost to write more, and better when I read your advice, or comments, or requests. I also have a huge project that I haven't even started on, so don't expect a quick update. Wish me luck so I can write faster! Thanks, again, for all the support.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka sat on the rock, picking his nails. Nobody had come yet, but he had to stay for an hour and a half. "I'm bored."

Zuko turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "We've only been here thirty minutes."

"I know, but two hours is too long to keep watch. I could be sparing with somebody, or eating. I could be sharpening my tools and weapons, but my supplies are in my room."

Zuko made no reply, but kept his eyes on the road below. They had picked a rocky hillside where boulders were big enough to hide them. Anybody looking up would only see the hillside. Sokka had picked the spot. "Want to spar?" This came from Zuko.

"Would I ever?" Sokka jumped up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Katara sighed. The steam rose in the spring around her and Toph. The girls decided to take a relaxing steam bath. Katara combed through her wavy hair. She twisted it at the crown of her head, into a bun. Putting a leather thong in place, Katara bended the water out of her hair. She got out of the water, pulling a towel on. "I need to start lunch. Want to help?" Toph scoffed.

"Do I look like a cook? No thanks, Sugar Queen." Katara shrugged. She went to her room, putting on the tight black pants, and her rusty half-shirt. Staying barefoot, she made her way to the kitchen. A while after she'd been in there, Aang came in.

"Oh. Hi, Aang. I'm just about ready to serve lunch. Do you want to help me set up?"

"Sure. I kind of wanted to talk to you, though." They stacked the plates, working together to get the food to fit on their arms. "It's about the kiss I gave you." Katara nearly dropped all the food, but Aang helped her steady it all. Straitening herself, she avoided his eyes. "On the day of black sun when I kissed you, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I didn't plan it or anything, but I have wanted to do it for a while now."

They set up the plates around the common area, ready to hand food out when people came. They stood for a moment in silence. Finally, Katara said, "I think I've had the feeling you liked me for a while. I like you too, but…"

"There's a 'but'. I don't want you to say something you don't mean because you think it'll make me feel better. Just tell me how you really feel." Aang waited.

"I love you like I love Sokka. You're my best friend, but I can't think of you as anything more than that. I don't think I could ever be in a relationship with you. I'm so sorry. I just don't think I can handle that kind of relationship right now, especially with you."

"What do you mean, 'especially with me'?"

"It's just that I already worry about you too much. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. But if you were my partner, it would be so much harder for me. It would be so much worse. That's really selfish, but I can't handle it. I'm not strong enough." She sat down with a loud _"Plop"_.

Aang stared at her for a second. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You are fighting for what you believe in. You never leave behind anybody in need, you help whenever you can, regardless of the danger. You are one tough cookie." They shared a laugh at this. "I know how strong you are, but I understand your feelings. I know how hard it is to be scared of losing somebody. It's okay that you don't feel the same way about me. In fact, the Guru I visited said it would be better."

"Guru Pahtik? What did he say?"

"He said that to open my seventh chakra I needed to let go of every earthly thing. That included you. I know I won't be able to forget my feelings overnight, but knowing you don't feel the same way makes it easier to face what I need to do. I've already been thinking about this for a while."

"I can tell. Thanks for being so understanding, Aang. I _will_ always love you, just as a brother." She stood to walk over to him. They embraced in a hug.

Letting go, Aang said, "I'll go tell everybody lunch is ready. Sokka and Zuko should be back any minute now." Just as he said this, they heard Appa groaning as he flew onto the common area's patio.

Katara let go of Aang, narrowing her eyes. "Are premonitions a power that comes with being the Avatar?" Aang shrugged and smiled, leaving to get the others. Sokka ran over, picking up a plate. He held it out to Katara. "We aren't eating until everybody is here."

Sokka wailed, but the sound was put to a stop with a slap on the head from Zuko. The warrior returned a light punch to the former prince's arm. Smiling, they sat next to each other. "What happened while you were keeping watch?" Katara lifted an eyebrow.

The boys shared a look, then turned back to Katara, smiling. "Just some male bonding." Zuko shrugged. Katara shook her head as everybody filed in.

"I'm starving!" The Duke plopped himself down next to Katara who piled his plate with food.

"That's good, because I made a lot of food for everybody." She handed out food to everyone. They ate in silence, which satisfied Katara. If people were more concerned about eating than talking, a meal was done right. It wasn't long before people were asking for seconds.

After everybody was done eating, the group began talking. "So what are we doing about dad and Tsuki?" Sokka asked. The conversation had turned to war tactics.

"My uncle is also gone. I wouldn't know where to look for him, but I need to find him. We could definitely use his help," Zuko reasoned.

"They'll be held in some kind of prison. If we're lucky, they might be together," Haru said. "We can't count on that, though. We need to investigate where they would be kept, and how long. They could also be moved, rotating from prison to prison. We could be dealing with high-level security, or just some guards around a gate."

Zuko shook his head. "They'll definitely be kept in a high-security prison. The odds that they'll be in one same place are close to none. I can easily get information on how to get them out if I know who is in what prison. The different skills of the people inside will also influence who we should take. We can't all fly over on Appa, or travel together on foot. We'll have to be a small group, size also depending on how many of our people are in one place."

"The only way to find out is to go into the city and listen to the rumor mills." Aang piped up. "We can go together in pairs to different places. If we go four at a time, and split up, we should be able to get information fairly quickly."

"I guess it's a good thing Toph and I got new clothes."

Sokka eyed his sister. "About that…You wouldn't happen to have a coat to go over that top, would you?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Of course, Sokka I have a big coat that covers me from head t heel. That wouldn't be conspicuous at all in a fire nation town."

"Good, because that is way too much skin to be showing. Go get the coat right now."

"She was being sarcastic, you idiot!" Toph flicked a pebble at Sokka, which hit him right on his forehead.

Zuko shook his head, smirking. "I think it's quite a becoming outfit on you, Katara."

"I agree with Zuko," Aang said.

"Me too," Haru chimed in.

The Duke hugged Katara, saying, "You look really cute in it!" Sokka was scowling by now.

Katara blushed, but hugged The Duke back. She shared a look with Tao, who gave her a thumb up. "Well whoever is going to town first, you need to change into your fire nation clothes. We can't go into the town wearing all sorts of different nation's clothing."

Tao spoke up. "I think it should be Katara, Toph, Sokka, and me. Aang and Zuko are too conspicuous. Sorry, no offence," he said to them both. They shook their heads, saying none was taken.

Haru stood. "It's settled, then. Next time, we'll trade and see who should go. Right now you need to change and get going."

The group dispersed into their separate rooms, except Katara. Since she was already changed, she put up the dishes, with help from Haru and Zuko. When everybody else was ready she only needed to run to her room to get her shoes.

Haru volunteered to finish cleaning up after the meal. Zuko and Tao took charge of babysitting the Duke. Aang was left with lessons to exercise, and new moves to practice. That being done, the group headed out.

They flew on Appa for most of the way, as they were going to a slightly larger town than the one Toph and Katara had just been in. They flew high, and got off him before the town was in sight, to avoid being seen flying. They hid Appa in a nearby cave that was just big enough to fit him. Walking the rest of the way wasn't hard. It was only about a mile away from where they had landed.

Once in the town, the group split. They would meet up in an hour, hopefully with news on prisoners of war.

Katara walked around the jewelry vendors, trying to look like somebody that belonged. She eyed the pieces with mild interest, keeping her ears open to gossip mongers. Her eyes drifted around, landing on a poster.

The Blue Spirit. It was a drawing of a blue demonic mask, which seemed to be grinning. Next to it was a picture of Katara. Not as Katara herself, but a drawing that depicted the Painted Lady. It sent a shock through her to be staring at her own wanted poster. It was odd to be thought of as a criminal, even when it was only justified by the fire nation. The two looked alluring next to each other. She reached out to touch the drawn mask, when she heard a voice behind her.

"You have any information on either of these criminals, miss?" A soldier stood behind her, gesturing to the posters. Katara was terrified of being caught, but tried to look calm.

"No, I'm sorry. It's appalling, though, the way these people think they can live. They're creating a ruckus in the lives of good fire nation people. It makes me sick." Katara did her best to look disgusted. The guard was convinced.

"We haven't seen much of either of them in the last couple months. The Blue Spirit showed up first, stealing food and the like. Lots of tea supplies went missing from him, you know. Then the Painted Lady came into one village. They thought she was a healing spirit, and she did heal some insolent people who refused to work for the fire nation. That's how they got so poor in the first place, but then she just went and gave them food stolen from our troops near that village."

"How awful!" Even saying this, Katara felt a swell of pride knowing how much she had helped those people. "I hope you find them and put them away soon."

The soldier nodded to her, and went on his way. Katara heaved a sigh, thankful she hadn't been caught. She wondered how much she and the Blue Spirit were alike. She wondered if he was an actual spirit, or somebody masquerading, like herself. If it was somebody who was trying to make the world a little better, she'd love to meet them. It would be wonderful to share something like that. To have an alter-ego in common with somebody fighting for what is right, and collaborate would be amazing.

Katara filtered through the vendors, waiting for the hour to be up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**IMPORTANT**: Sorry this was such a short, suckie chapter, but I was under a time constraint. I want to do some Painted Lady/Blue Spirit romance, but I don't know how to fit it in there. I also would like your opinions on a Katara/Azula romance or at least lusty scene. I think it would beef up the competition even further between Zuko and Azula. I know it might be a little out there, but if I don't do it here, I'll definitely be doing a separate story along those lines. Tell me what you think, please. I would love advice and opinions. Remember, I don't want flaming, just constructive criticism. If you don't leave a review, I won't know your opinion, therefore it won't matter. So leave a review!


	7. Confessions and Discoveries

I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tao wandered through the slums of the town. It made sense for him to be in this district, since he would have to work odd jobs here. That is, if he actually lived in this town. Pushing himself along, he scanned the buildings. The one he was looking for would say it held prisoners. Then, there it was. He'd only been looking for about twenty minutes, but there it was.

Tao whistled three times. It was what he and Toph had agreed on, should one need the help of the other. Within two minutes, Toph was beside Tao. They pretended not to care for the settings around them as they whispered about the prison.

"How will we know who's in there?"

"The only way to find that out would be to go inside." Tao sighed. "We should meet up with the others and figure out a plan." Agreeing on this, the two made their way to the meeting place.

In a few minutes everybody was together. Toph spoke first. "We found where the prison is. It isn't very heavily guarded on the outside, so I don't think it's a high security prison. We don't even know if they're in there."

"If there's even a chance, we have to try." Sokka and Katara stood together, resolute.

Tao spoke up. "I agree. My dad could be in there. I know what it is to you guys to get yours back. Haru's dad is also a prisoner of war. Every one of us has somebody to be looking for in there. That doesn't mean we should be reckless. We need to be careful not to get caught, and we need to be sure if there are actually people in there worth that risk."

"I feel the same way. We need to be extremely cautious," Katara restated. "We only get one chance at each prison. If we mess up, that could be it. If we mess up at one, another might tighten their security. If we get caught we could get thrown in prison. This is extremely important to get right."

Toph nodded. "We all agree that we need to be careful, and this is important. It's why we're here. What I'm wondering, is if we should get the others? Should we include them in our plan?"

Tao nodded. "The others most definitely need to be included in this. We aren't the only ones this matters to." With that said, it was agreed they needed to head back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Duke peered out from the rock he was hiding behind. He was playing hide-and-seek with Aang, Haru, and Zuko. The older boys had opted out at first, but when asked if they were scared to be found, it was a different matter. Zuko was the seeker this time.

The Duke hid behind his rock again, hearing footsteps. "Where is everybody?"

"Katara!" The Duke called her in a loud whisper, waving her over. He put a finger to his lips as she sat beside him. "We're playing hide-and-seek. Zuko is trying to find us. He already found Aang. I saw them walking together when I was sneaking from the fountain to here."

Katara smiled. "I love hide-and-seek. The gardens are a good place to hi-"

"Shh! someone's coming!" They sat silent, not moving for a few seconds. Katara ventured a look from the spot. It was Zuko. They had chosen the right time to be quiet.

"Hmm, I wonder where The Duke is. I guess he's not here." Katara was both surprised and amused. Zuko had adopted a grown-up voice. It was the one that was used to play with small children. He knew exactly where the Duke was hiding, and looking at the small boy, it wasn't hard for Katara to figure out how. The top of The Duke's helmet was sticking up from behind the rock. Katara smiled.

Zuko's footfalls were coming closer. "I wonder if he's behind this rock. Got you!" Zuko's face appeared from the other side, but his hands came with him. He was going to tickle The Duke who he assumed was behind the rock. Even though this was true, he got Katara instead.

He was surprised, but Katara was already laughing. Making a split decision, he continued tickling her. The Duke giggled next to them. "Wait, wait!" Katara held up her hands to Zuko. He stopped, with a huge grin on his face.

"Let's team up." She said, evilly. The Duke stopped laughing.

"I tickle, you hold him down."

In a flash, Katara was holding up The Duke's arms with one of her own, and used her other arm to hold his legs together. Zuko tickled The Duke's armpits and stomach. The three were laughing so loudly, everybody came in to see what all the noise was. Katara noticed them first, releasing The Dukes legs, and telling Zuko to stop. They were all still grinning and giggling. Zuko looked behind him to see everybody staring at them, some with smiles on their faces.

The one, who wasn't smiling, was Aang.

There was that look again. _The look he had in Ba Sing Se,_ Zuko thought. As Katara stood, three things happened very quickly. Aang's eyes narrowed at Zuko, his gazed flicked to Katara, and he grinned at her. Zuko's eyes widened a bit, in spite of himself. Aang was the nicest person he knew, and had been the mediator between Zuko and anybody who had a problem with him. He and Toph were his first real friends in the group, yet here Aang was, glaring at Zuko.

"I guess Zuko is good at tickle torture, huh?" Aang asked Katara. She laughed and nodded. The Duke ran to Zuko and playfully punched his thigh – the highest he could reach on the prince. Zuko picked him up, and walked towards the group.

Katara realized how cute the two looked together. They didn't look a thing alike, but it presented a father/son image. It was too precious. Clearing her throat, she turned to the group at large.

"So did anybody give anybody else the news?"

"I filled everyone in. I told Zuko before he found you. We were all looking for you, but he got to you first."

The Duke spoke from his perch on Zuko's shoulders. "Zuko is a master seeker! He can find anybody." Katara shuffled her feet. Knowing how true that was brought up bad memories of Zuko chasing them. He did always seem to find them.

She remembered one time in particular. It was the time she'd taken the water bending scroll from the pirate ship. She was running from them. They almost had her. Then, Zuko had appeared out of nowhere. He'd grabbed her wrists so fast; she had no time to react.

_I'll save you from the pirates._ Remembering his words, she shivered. He'd been leaning so close. She could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Katara did you hear me?" Sokka asked. Snapping her head in his direction, she realized everyone had been staring at her.

"Sorry. I was thinking too hard. What did you say?" Katara blushed at being caught so oblivious.

"I said that we still need a plan about how to get inside. Do you remember when we got Haru out?"

"How could I forget? I was missing my necklace for weeks after that." There it was again. Zuko had used the necklace to try making her tell him where Aang was. Zuko looked down, knowing it was his fault that she'd been missing it.

"Then you remember how you let yourself be captured. Maybe we could try something like that again. I don't know that I'd want you to be the one getting captured, but-"

"Sokka I am more than capable of getting people out of prison. I got a whole ship of prisoners in control. Haru is walking free. I got his dad out, so I can do it again."

The siblings shot hot looks at each other. "This is all great, but we need a plan." Toph reasoned. "Are we doing this night or day, and who do we need to go in, depending on their skills. We need to figure this out, people."

Haru spoke up. "First we need to find out who is actually in the prison before we go in as prisoners. We don't even have to necessarily do that again. We could just sneak in."

At the same time, Zuko and Katara knew they could sneak into a prison. Zuko put down The Duke. "I like the idea of sneaking in. It doesn't put us under surveillance of the guards like we would be, if we let ourselves go as prisoners. We have a better chance of coming out in one piece."

"That sounds good." Katara agreed. "I have those kinds of skills. I can sneak around anybody besides Toph, unless she's asleep. That's a different story, though." She smiled and shuffled her feet again.

Zuko was looking at Katara with a confused expression. "How do you have experience with this sort of thing? If anybody is qualified for a stealthy operation, it's me. I've had experience sneaking around. It was taught to me as a young child."

Katara turned to him. "Just because you've been given special learning privileges, doesn't mean you're the only one with skill."

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that I know I can do the job properly. I can do what needs to be done."

"And I know that I can handle whatever happens there."

The two glared each other down. "What if you go together?" The two benders looked at Toph. "It's a simple solution. If you both have great stealth, use it as a team."

"That sounds like a great plan," Tao said.

"It actually makes sense." Haru agreed. With everybody around them giving their support to this plan, the polar opposites had no arguments to make.

"We can leave tonight. Three hours after sunset." Zuko said.

Katara begged to differ. "Four hours after dark."

"Fine."

"Fine."

With the plans made, Katara went to make dinner, while Zuko and Aang left to train.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night Katara got ready in her room. She draped over herself the same red cape she'd used as the Painted Lady. She gathered it looser than the last time she'd used it, to form a hood. She redid her bun, using extra pins to keep it in place.

Hearing a knock on her door, Katara checked her reflection in the small mirror. "Come in."

Zuko came in. He was wearing the black pants she'd bought him, with a top she'd never seen. It was skintight and long sleeved, showing all his lean muscle. Since h usually wore loose clothing, Katara had never seen his sculpted form.

Hearing his voice again, she looked back at his face. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I just need one more second." Katara rummaged through her fabrics, finding a dark piece of fabric to cover her face. "Do you have a hood or mask?"

Zuko's breath caught in his throat. Watching Katara get out a needle and thread, he recalled his escapades as the Blue Spirit. He'd thrown his mask into Lake Laogai, trying to do the right thing. Now he wished he'd kept it. "What are you doing?" he said, trying to avoid her question.

"I'm making a mask." She replied. He watched as she made a veil to attach to her hood. As she cut the thread and pulled the hood up, Zuko's eyes wandered to the blue material around her room.

Katara looked at him to see a displeased look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I had a mask that would be perfect for this. I don't have it anymore, though."

"Really?" she asked. "I found a mask in one of the streams a while ago. I didn't tell anybody, but here it is." To Zuko's amazement, Katara pulled out a blue mask from her heap of sewing instruments. "I saw a wanted poster for a person that was wearing this mask. He's called the Blue Spirit."

Zuko was astonished. He was staring at the mask he'd thrown into the river. The one he'd used to take care of Iroh's stomach. The one he'd used to try to capture Aang. He couldn't believe it. It showed on his face.

"What? Is it not good? It's all I have, so it'll have to work. You can't be picky right now?" Katara held it out to him.

"That's not it," Zuko mumbled. Katara managed to hear him anyway.

"What is it, then?"

Zuko took the mask and looked into her sparkling blue eyes. They matched the mask so well. It seemed odd to him that his altar ego's face would be the same color as the girl he had feelings for. "I am the Blue Spirit."

It was silent for a few moments. Then Katara was laughing. "You can't expect me to believe that. I'm sure you've seen the poster. Do you admire him or something?"

Zuko frowned. Putting the mask on, he pulled the duel swords out. Right before her eyes, the Blue Spirit transported himself from the poster in town to her room. Zuko saw the realization in her face, so he pulled the mask off. "I told you so."

Katara's eyes widened and she turned from him. Closing her eyes, she fought off a wave of nausea. Just that day she'd been wishing she could work with the Blue Spirit, and not twelve hours later, here he was. Katara tilted her head back and sighed.

Zuko watched her with a nagging feeling. She looked familiar to a poster he'd seen himself when he was home. "If I'm the Blue Spirit, you aren't that Painted Lady person, are you?" He watched her go rigged.

She turned to him again, pulling up her hood and veil. "If you're the Blue Spirit, I am most definitely the Painted Lady. These secrets do not leave this room, you understand me?" She took his mask and lowered her hood. "I'll hold these for now. We need to get moving."

Everybody had gone to bed under strict orders from Katara. She already knew she'd be dressed as the Painted Lady. Katara guided Appa in the direction of the town, while Zuko sat in the saddle. Landing at the spot they had earlier, they walked to the town. They didn't run, trying to conserve most of their energy. At the edge of the town, Katara gave Zuko his mask and pulled up her hood.

Zuko felt a thrill of excitement go through him. The Blue Spirit was a part of him that he'd missed, even if it was from his past of mistakes. It was one way he could do things that weren't always right on the eyes of the fire nation, or things that wouldn't ever get him honor from his father. Being the Blue Spirit, Zuko could do whatever he felt like.

He shimmied up the side of a roof with little trouble. He held out his hand to Katara. Shaking her head, she took it. Underestimating his own strength, Zuko pulled her up. Her weight with his leverage combined, flung Zuko back, Katara landing on top of him. The breath knocked out of him, Zuko lay frozen on the roof.

"Zuko! Are you okay? Do you think the people in this house heard the bang?" When they had landed, they'd made a loud thumping noise. Katara suddenly realized the position she was in, and froze. She couldn't see Zuko's face, but she heard his heavy breathing.

They were still for a few moments. Zuko tried to control himself. What he wanted to do was reach up to bring her face down to his. Katara couldn't get over the fact that she just wanted to lean down and kiss him. She began moving her hands toward the mask when he said,

"I think we'll be okay if we just keep moving."

Katara blinked and got off of him. "Sorry."

Brushing himself off, Zuko said, "Its okay. My fault, actually." With a job to be taken care of, the two faux spirits jumped from roof to roof.

Katara had an adrenaline rush when se actually saw the prison. She hadn't done this in a while. She was up for the challenge. They jumped to the prison's roof. It had guard stations with walls around them. The guards all seemed to be inside one, loudly occupied with something else. Zuko peered into the small window of the guard station. "They're gambling." He said to Katara.

"Good." She said. Taking water from the air, she created a mist. They worked their way around the guard station, avoiding being seen. They went inside an empty guard station. On the wall was a map of the prison with cell numbers, names of office residents, and a schedule of guard shifts.

Going down the steep stairs that led to the third floor of the prison, Katara peered around the corner of the wall opposite the railing. Nobody was in sight. They made their way to the warden's office. Zuko looked under the door while Katara tried to see in the keyhole.

Neither Spirits could see what was inside, or tell who was in there. Swords and Water at the ready, they threw the door open. A portly man lay on a couch in the office, snoring. The room stank of alcohol. A mug lay on the floor, spilling its contents away from the man. Two empty bottles of rum were on the desk, a third, three quarters of the way gone.

Katara clicked her tongue disapprovingly, and Zuko shook his head. Getting to work, they shut the door, and searched the desk for any papers that seemed to be of importance. One had the names of wanted people, organized by nation. There was another that showed a list of other prisons with descriptions as to what they held. Katara eyed this one a little more carefully.

It had the prison they were at, saying it only held locals and people who would be passed to higher security prisons. A different prison held only benders, equipped to put a stop to any bending threats, including fire benders.

Katara's eyes widened. "Look at this." She handed the paper to Zuko, pointing at the Court Concentration Camp. It was described as the most comfortable place to die in the fire nation. It took only prisoners of war, but once inside the camp, prisoners were given lavish rooming, with good meals. If any rule was broken, on a first offence, the prisoner had their fingertips burned to the point that they would have no more fingerprints. On a second offence, the prisoner was left in a cell without food, only water for an entire month. If they survived, they were kept under cautious surveillance, with meager rations and a less than desirable cell. On a third offence, the prisoner was burned to death.

Zuko grimaced as he read this, Katara shuddering as she read over his shoulder. If a prisoner could survive with no offences for twenty-three years, they were given probation as a fire nation citizen. So far, only two people had managed. One was under the age of eleven, the other an old woman. Neither had bending abilities. The Concentration camp went through almost five thousand prisoners in six years.

"This is where we need to go. I'll bet anything they have everybody we need inside that place." Katara whispered.

Zuko nodded. "We're going to all have to go. We'll need way more fire power than just you and me, no pun intended." Katara rolled her eyes.

"We also don't have time to go there tonight, and I have no idea how we're getting everybody back to the temple."

"We'll figure it out with the others. Let's get out of here." The two high tailed it out of the prison, avoiding the guards with Katara's mist again.

An uneventful ride back to the temple left Zuko unconscious, with a tired Katara leading the way. Just as they landed, it began to rain. Appa groaned as he went under the main area's roof. Zuko brought him some hay, while Katara dried them off.

"Thanks." Zuko said gesturing to the water she'd bent out of his clothes and hair. She shrugged it off, discarding the water. "Do you want some tea? I know I could use some before bed."

Katara smiled. "That would be nice."

About twenty minutes later the two were drinking green tea made by Zuko, with sugar cookies with jam from Katara. "This is nice. I'm glad to have some quiet time, rather than just cooking all day with the exception of bending with Aang." Katara sipped her tea, looking at Zuko over the edge of her cup.

"I know what you mean." He agreed. "I love the fact that I'm able to help now, but between keeping watch and teaching Aang to fire bend, my energy is gone by sundown. This was nice to do this with you, though," He admitted.

Katara grinned. "Yeah, the entire sensation of sneaking around, being quick-footed, spying, it's absolutely thrilling! That sounds bad, but-"

"No, I know how you feel," Zuko said, shaking his head. Unconsciously leaning forward, he spoke with feeling. "I understand. You're able to be a different person who can help in ways that you couldn't as yourself. It is thrilling to use the skills that nobody else can. I always loved being the Blue Spirit, but..." he trailed off.

Katara leaned forward as well. "What is it?"

Zuko blushed. "I love being the Blue Spirit, but you being with me made it even more thrilling." He admitted. "The chance that we could get caught just made my adrenalin pump at an all-time high."

Katara blushed as well. "Well thank you for sharing the experience with me, Zuko."

"It was my pleasure, Katara."

The two stared at each other's lips, their midnight snack forgotten. Leaning closer and closer, the static in the air grew around them. As they closed their eyes in unison their lips touched.

A shock went through the two benders, right down to their toes. Katara felt Zuko's arms wrap around her waist, realizing that they were now standing. Zuko was surprised at his own eagerness. Never before had he put his hands so readily to a girl, even with Mai.

That was soon forgotten as he felt little hands balling themselves up in his hair. The tension on his scalp was teasing, enough to make him smirk against Katara's lips. He wrapped his arms closer around her, but she shifted her head so that his lips were to the side of her cheek. Breathing heavily the two rested in that way for a few moments. Zuko pulled back the tiniest bit, looking into Katara's eyes.

A blush spread across her cheeks. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Zuko told her. His voice was husky, deep with their kiss.

"I didn't know how badly I wanted to do that until I did it." She confessed. The two shared a shaky laugh.

Cleaning wasn't a chore with heated looks shared across the kitchen. As they walked back to their rooms, they held hands. Zuko pressed Katara against the wall next to her room. "I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled. "Most definitely." Sharing a second kiss, it was hard to part ways. Katara shut her door, leaning against it. Zuko made his way to his bed, and got into it with a feeling of contentment. At the exact same time, they uttered four words.

"Thank you, The Universe."

Somewhere in the temple Sokka woke up, scratching his head. "What are you doing, Universe? I have a funny feeling you just made something happen." Not a minute later, was he knocked right back out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, what did you guys think? Please review. I want ten. I very seriously am stating that I **_WILL NOT UPDATE_** until I get ten reviews. I will have it out no later than a day after the tenth review. You might think, "Ah, some other person can review. It won't matter if I don't do it. I don't have the time." WRONG!! It only takes about two seconds, because all I want is a "Hi." I will be completely content if all ten reviews are all just that. It does matter because every person is thinking something different, and I won't know what that is unless you say it. I still want to know what people think about a romantic Azula/Katara scene. Some people said stuff about it, but that was before I made changes. At first I didn't say it would be romantic, but when I put that in there, I already had like five or six reviews. You still don't have to say more than hi, but it would be helpful to know what the readers want. This is by the way, the longest chapter I have made. Ten pages! I know that other people can write like twenty pages every chapter, but it's the most for this story, so I'm happy with it. It is long, but kind of on the crappy side. If this were going to be published, or graded, or given money based on quality, I'd redo some of it, but it's late, and none of that is happening. So! Leave some kind of review. I know at least fifteen different people actually read this, so help a girl out! Also, I am very serious about not updating without all ten reviews. So not only will you help me out, but yourselves by making me update faster. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	8. Breakfast

So……

I know you all want to murder me right about now. I really am only continuing for SweetBloodOfMine, and Charmer1234 because they asked me to continue. SBOM has been bugging me about it a lot, but I have an excuse! I moved to Misery. It really is misery. I hate it here. Much to cold for me. Enough of that, though.

I am sick of this story. It may be half-assed from here on out. I don't know. I'm going to try working on Zuko's personality. Try to make it closer to what it should be. Aang needs some work, too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara sat on her bed, brushing her hair. It was the third time, and she hadn't left her room yet. She was thinking about the previous night. Her mind wouldn't settle between what they could do to get everyone out of prison, and the kiss she had shared with Zuko. She tied her hair up at the crown and braided the loose bit.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, you awake in there? We're hungry out here." Toph banged on the door, none too gentle.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Tell Aang to cut up some fruit. That nice cantaloupe from the market would do nicely." Her stomach rumbled loudly. "I'll be out there in a minute. Tell Sokka his meat will be ready soon." She heard Toph walking off, muttering something about stupid messengers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph walked into the main room where Teo, Sokka, and The Duke were talking about their favorite foods. "Hey, Katara's about to make breakfast, so quit bugging me about it," she told Sokka. His face lit up, and he talked more enthusiastically.

She then found Aang at the training area. He sent a series of fire blasts from his fists over the edge of the open area. Toph clapped a couple times, capturing Aang's attention. "Hey, Twinkletoes, looking good. Get your shirt on, because we're about to eat breakfast."

He assented and walked with her to the kitchen. "I thought you said we were about to have breakfast, but I don't see any food."

Toph smiled, and leaned against the counter. "I know. Katara said to make you cut the cantaloupe we got. So get to it, chop-chop." Aang sighed, but did as he was told. He thought he might as well get some bending practice in, so he sliced the fruit with water.

"Show off," he heard Toph mutter.

"I'm not showing off, just practicing. Besides, you're one to talk," he told her good-naturedly. She bent a rock up to sit next to him.

"Yeah, well," she let the sentence hang.

"Okay, now I need to scrape the seeds out." He moved to get a spoon, but Toph did the same. They rammed into each other, with both their hands extended, which touched. Aang's arm also brushed for a fraction of a second against Toph's breast. Toph jumped back quickly, while Aang looked a bit startled. "Sorry, I-"

"Nope, it was my fault. See, now, that's what happens when I try to be nice." She spoke quickly as if she were very agitated.

"Toph, I really am sorry," Aang said sincerely. He didn't know why she was making such a big deal about it.

"Yeah, I know, so quit stressing about it. Just hurry up and cut the melon." She sat back down on her rock, her face red from embarrassment. She was flustered because nothing like that ever happened to her. She could feel a person's vibrations, and sense when they were going to come close to her. So what had just happened?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pulling out her black pants and red shirt, she changed without bothering to put shoes on. Katara picked up her mother's necklace from her basin and walked out the door. As she was going down the hall, she heard a door closing behind her. She looked back to see Zuko. Was that a blush on his cheeks? It couldn't be…but it was! He walked up to her, a tilt to his lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she returned. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, it was hard to fall asleep at first, but other than that it was fine."

He glanced at her sideways. "Why was it hard?"

She hesitated before answering. "I had butterflies in my stomach, and my mind kept racing."

"Oh." He appeared to be pleased by that, and in truth, he was. Katara liked that he liked it. She liked his smile, as she had noticed with The Duke during hide and seek.

They smiled at each other and went their separate ways, Katara to the kitchen, and Zuko to sit with the boys.

When Katara walked into the kitchen, she saw Toph sitting with her arms crossed, a riggid back, and a red face. Katara's eyebrows shot up so high, they almost touched her hairline. "Toph, is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"No, I am perfectly fine." She said, tight lipped.

Aang looked at Katara and told her, "We bumped into each other. I think she's fine." Katara was very confused as to why that would have Toph so uncomfortable, and _blushing_, of all things.

"Well thanks for cutting the fruit, Aang. You can join the boys now." He smiled at her and left. Toph huffed.

"You're going to go all mom on me, aren't you?" Toph made it a statement.

"No, not if you don't want me to. I know you don't appreciate being treated like a child, so I won't do that. I'll ask you like I'd ask anybody my age, what happened to make you so uncomfortable. I mean, it was Aang, of all people. Help me with this would you?"

Toph helped her load the food onto trays, and sighed. "We were joking around and he needed to get the seeds out of the cantaloupe. I was going to get him a spoon, but he reached for it at the same time. We bumped into each other."

She let Katara see her face when she said this, but kept her eyes on the food. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

Katara furrowed her brow. "I don't understand. If he didn't hurt you, then why are you so worked up about it?"

Toph stopped and really faced Katara, as if she could see with her eyes. "It shouldn't have happened. I should have sensed him moving toward me, and moved out of his way, or said I could get it, or something! I should have felt his vibrations, and it was like I just wasn't…feeling anything. I couldn't see for a second, and then he bumped me. He didn't make the connection either, though. He acted as if I were somebody else, who had everyday happenings like that. I'm not, though. That stuff just doesn't happen to me. I don't bump into anything. Ever."

Toph waited for Katara's response. "I think I understand. You weren't able to tell what was going on from you're bending, so you got freaked out. I understand what that's like. To not be able to depend on your bending is frightening, even for a moment. I can't think of why you wouldn't be able to sense Aang, unless he was doing something on purpose."

"That's the thing that's frightening. I know Aang didn't do anything, because his heart was too calm. It did speed up a little when you came in, but that was all. Nothing about it would make me think Aang had tried anything."

Katara shook her head. "No, I don't think so either." She looked down, then back at Toph. "Right now we should get some food in us. It'll help us think better and the guys won't know any better. To them you'll always be the Blind Bandit." She gave a small chuckle.

Toph blushed. She took the food and went down the hall to the eating area. She would never admit it, but she did like Katara to give her advice and such. It was slightly comforting to know that she cared enough to play the mom.

Once in the main room, everybody was cheerful. The boys had been eagerly awaiting the food, and didn't notice a difference in the girls. Katara passed around the fruit, leaving Zuko for last. He smirked at her for a moment, and then hid it with his food. She smiled, but turned back to Toph to get some meat. She and Sokka ate the most meat out of anybody.

"So how was the mission?" Sokka asked, with a mouth full of food.

Zuko looked at Katara, who had done the same. "Well," he said, "We think we know where everybody is."

"Everybody in one prison?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Katara nodded. "It's the Court Concentration Camp. The words on the paper were, 'The most comfortable place to die.' It takes only prisoners of war, so that covers pretty much everybody we're looking for. What I'm not sure about, is how in the world we're going to get them back on just Appa."

"Also, it's one of the most highly guarded prisons in the fire nation. In addition to that, we might actually see Azula there." Everybody was either protesting, or groaning. "It was one of her favorite haunts." Zuko suppressed a shudder. "She loved to go there to 'Question' the prisoners." He put little air quotes around question.

Tao knew what that meant. He rubbed his arms, as if from cold, but the air was warm. Toph, who sat next to him, sensed his discomfort and punched his leg lightly. He stopped the motion and smiled a bit.

"We know how we're getting in, Katara and Zuko can do that part. But how are we getting them out?" Sokka asked, rubbing his chin. Katara rolled her eyes. Hadn't she already said that?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: See? Half-assed. I really don't want to write up a whole prison break out thingy. If I get more than four comments for either way, that's the way I'll go. So tell me if you care if there's a break out scene or not. I really don't want to write one, I'd rather skip over it, but I'll write it if you want me to. Still working on the Zuko and Aang OOC thing. I am currently working on a different story, an Azutara one. I don't know when the first chapter will be out, but hopefully soon. Again, sorry for making you all wait so long, but there it is. If you're writers reading this, you understand writer's block. If not, well deal with it.

OH! Before I forget, I always like for people to at least hint about when the next chapter will be up. I am letting you know now, as soon as I get the reviews saying which way to go, I'll start typing. So really, you can either check on the review page to see how many people have said what, or you can be one of the reviewers to swing the vote in your favor. Guess that's it. 'Till next time!


End file.
